


【野莲花】后会有期

by sanchuangmu



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchuangmu/pseuds/sanchuangmu
Kudos: 9





	【野莲花】后会有期

【野莲花】后会有期

fumiya x ren

长时间的旅途让一向精力旺盛的川尻有点吃不消，他晕晕乎乎跟随着人流下了车，摘下口罩，狠狠把新鲜空气吸进肺里才又戴好。

佐野四下搜寻着，轻而易举在人群中找到了显眼的雪顶菇，「ren君！」

雪顶菇听到声音立刻转过头，两只眼睛已经眯成缝，向佐野小跑过来，语气里是掩不住的喜悦，「fumiya！」

佐野已经能想象到口罩下是怎样的笑容，上前打算接过川尻的行李，却被川尻紧紧抱住了。一如既往，川尻把一只胳膊放在他的肩膀之上，另一只从腋下绕过，头埋在他的颈间，热气呵在他的耳边，声音带了不易察觉的哭腔，「好久不见，fumiya。」

佐野感觉自己的眼睛湿湿的，视线有点模糊，他的手也紧紧附在对方身上。

「好久不见，ren君。」

虽然说着好久不见，其实距离两个人上次见面只过去了一个星期而已。日本伴舞圈子并不算太大，两个人在参加节目之前就已经相识，只不过那时候两个人还没有现在这么熟悉。录制节目时川尻总开玩笑说要到他家玩，他也乐于尽地主之谊，这次才总算成真。

佐野把人带进一早安排好的房间。川尻在熟人面前很放松，脱了鞋子只穿着白袜走来走去，把行李放在床上，身子一歪，倒进被他扯开的被子里，无意识地用了撒娇的语气，「啊～好累。」

佐野也脱了鞋子，正站在床尾，听对方这样说也只好无奈地摇摇头，他记得川尻的体力一向很好，训练时也是先考虑别人满场乱跑，好像机器人一样可以不眠不休，这样子看起来是真的没电了，「那你先睡一会儿吧，吃饭的时候我叫你。」

「嗯……fumiya最好了……」川尻的声音到后面已经变得很微弱，不一会儿就传来了平稳的呼吸声。足够相熟的人才会知道这个强撑着要做哥哥的人是有多爱撒娇。佐野蹑手蹑脚地把包从他身边拿开塞到柜子里，又帮他把被子盖好才离开。

川尻醒来之后，先是好好整理了自己的行李，其实也没几件东西，只是一些换洗的衣物和送给佐野父母的伴手礼，他并没有打算要待很久，最多停留两三天。玩并不是他来这里的原因，他的主要目的是来见佐野。

佐野的父母很热情，于是晚饭就不可避免的吃多了点。佐野带着他在附近散步消食，临出门之前还给他套上了自己的围巾，真是的，明明一年四季都手冷脚冷的，却一点都不注意保暖，这种时候还只穿着薄款高领毛衣和夹克。

月朗星稀。

经过一下午的休整，川尻显然已经恢复了活力，他显得很兴奋，眼睛亮晶晶的。银色的头发因为反射月光而夹杂着点点亮光，像是藏着星星，这样的虚幻在佐野的眼里延至川尻的全身，好像他不做点什么川尻就会消失一样，好在自从川尻说出那句「fumiya，我就依靠你了」之后，他就学会了争，于是他毫不犹豫地捉住了对方的手腕，脱口而出，「ren君……」

「 嗯？」

「……以后一定要再来。」

「当然了。」川尻绽出一个笑容，把手腕从佐野的手里抽出，然后用小指头勾了勾佐野的小指头，「约定好了哦。」

佐野心里很受用，却撇撇嘴对川尻的行为下了评判，「好幼稚。」

川尻突然靠近了他，摇头晃脑地说道，「幼稚的方法最合适你这样喜欢胡思乱想的幼稚鬼。」

佐野脸红了，不再看对方，快步向前走去，「快点回去吧，还想帮你做计划呢。」

回到房间后，佐野只说让川尻等着，出去了一会儿带回了一个大的白色毛绒毯铺在地上，再拿了纸和笔还有旅游攻略之类乱七八糟的东西，「本来想提前就帮你规划好的，但还是觉得由你亲自决定比较好。」两个人坐在这块毛茸茸的毯子上，他开始发挥自己画伯的功力，先在纸的一角仿着川尻之前画出的样子画上两朵小蘑菇，一朵蓝，一朵黄。川尻又幼稚地各添上两根呆毛。

柔软的蓝色头发微微贴在额头，浓密的睫毛低垂着，手上不停地写写画画，川尻看着他一丝不苟的模样，不知道怎么说出自己根本留不了几天这种话。

打打闹闹到后半夜才做好计划，迷迷糊糊中不知道是谁把被子扯下来，两个人就这样在毯子上睡着了。

吃过早饭，佐野有些事情要处理暂时不能陪川尻。川尻四处闲逛了一会儿，又觉得一个人有些无聊，回房间开始打手机游戏。

之后，做完淋浴，换好浴衣，带上浴巾。冷天泡温泉果然是最好的享受了。川尻用脚尖试着水温，等到适应之后才脱去浴衣，露出单薄的身体，只穿着平角裤慢慢浸入温热的水中。

「好舒服——」他忍不住出声。水的浮力让他的皮肤有一种奇妙的肿胀感，热气蒸腾，不一会儿他的脸就如同身上其他皮肤一样变成了粉红色，四肢开始向内回暖带动了血管内温热的血液。温暖让他忘记了当下的时节。他闭上了眼睛，脑袋被热气熏得昏沉之际，一双手拦住了他放松过度继续下沉的身体。

「ren君，可不能在这里睡着啊。」

他睁开眼正对上佐野关切的目光，不好意思地解释，「因为太舒服了……而且，没关系的，因为有fumiya在呀。」说完了，又开始露出狐狸般的笑容。

佐野看着对方迷糊的神情，内心震动，这样任性的话根本不可能从这个人嘴里说出来才对,难不成温泉还能让人神志不清，「ren……」

「说起来，我这两天都很困倦，只要fumiya在身边就不可抑制的想要睡觉，我自己不太清楚原因，或许是因为这里是fumiya的家吧。」

「那之后失眠的话，我的家随时欢迎你。」佐野在心里考量了许久，终于说出了这句话。之后两个人说过什么，他都不能记得清。

天公不作美，他们还没来得及实行计划就被一场大雨堵在了门口。雨直到傍晚也没有停下的迹象，这让两个人都有些泄气。中间佐野打着伞出去，川尻以为他回去睡了，没想到人不一会儿又回来了，还说要在这里凑合一晚。

佐野把点心装到盘子里递给已经换上和服在屋檐下坐着看雨的川尻。川尻不像往常一样把头发梳成中分，只是随意的披散在前额，这让他增添了点少年气。

他爱甜食，一看到点心两眼就放了光，一边吃着，一边说到，「谢谢你请我来你家的温泉，还给我准备了吃的，不过真的不打算回去睡吗？」

佐野装作一本正经的样子，「尽地主之谊陪你一下而已。」

川尻有样学样，也摆出一副严肃的模样，「是是是，真是非常感谢佐野少爷这两天来的盛情款待，鄙人必将感恩戴德毕生难忘。」说完了，还不忘微微地鞠上一躬。

佐野被他逗笑了，伸着手去咯吱他。两个人又闹作一团，这场打闹在佐野响亮的喷嚏声中结束。

雨越来越大，风声大作，雷声也由闷变响，借着撕裂夜晚的闪电可以看到滚滚的黑云。

佐野死死盯住手机屏幕画面，手指翻飞，川尻在一旁指导他打游戏。

一声惊雷过后，灯熄灭了。房间变暗的一瞬间，不知道是由谁先开始的，气息相交，唇齿相接，热流在两个人纠缠的间隙涌动。被甩到一边的手机，由于游戏小人无人操控不一会就显示了game over的画面。

备用电源被很快接好。被推倒在毛绒毯子上的川尻一时间不能适应突然亮起的灯光，敏感的眼睛涌出了几滴眼泪，裸露的后背也因为毯子长长的绒毛而感到发痒。两个人的衣服都被对方扒了个七七八八，幸好房间空调开的很足，并不觉得很冷。

佐野俯下身轻柔地亲吻着川尻的锁骨，两个人都是纤细型的，不过川尻看起来更瘦弱一些。川尻一只手搭在他的背后，主动把身体往他眼前送。他的手滑过对方细瘦的腰腹，再向下解开了对方的裤子。

「等一下。」川尻想到了什么似的突然出声。佐野停下了动作，看着他从自己的怀里溜走，去柜子里翻找着什么。

「fumiya，你先转过去。」川尻把找到的东西藏在身后。佐野看着对方变得通红的脸，疑惑的背过身。接着他听到脱下衣服时窸窸窣窣的声音，然后是膏体被手搓揉的声音，再下来是诡异的安静。

「ren君？」

回应他的是隐忍的呻吟。他立即就明白了对方。正在做什么，脸噌一下红起来，悄悄转过头用余光观察着对方的情况。

对方面对着他塌着腰趴着，低垂着头，浑身颤抖，整个人像是浸入了热水一般泛着浅红，褪了裤子光溜溜的，一只手伸到后方，嘴里咬着另一只手的指节。进入的好像不是很顺利，对方的额头上渐渐生出了细密的汗珠。

「ren君，我来帮你吧。」

几乎是脱口而出的关切话语把川尻的手吓得一个不稳狠狠触到了内壁，他咬着指节的力气在一瞬间加大了。再这样下去也不是办法，他感觉自己的脸烧透了，把带着亮晶晶液体的手指抽出来，过了好久才点点头。

佐野转过身，先把对方口中已经被咬出牙印的手指拿出来，「叫出来也没关系的。」然后捡起了被对方放在一边的润滑剂，挤出了一些放在手里捂暖才开始向已经湿漉漉的穴口涂抹。他看到对方臀部下面的毯子已经有一小块区域被融化的润滑剂濡湿了，「不过……这个要怎么做？就这样把手指放进去吗？」

「我……也不清楚啦……」川尻的声音渐弱，头埋在臂弯里，耳朵通红，「你就放进去吧……我刚刚……刚刚伸进去了，不会受伤的。」

佐野试探着把一根手指塞进去，简直顺利的过分，接着是第二根，也没什么阻拦。他尝试着在内壁慢慢按压，实际上穴道已经很软化了，正紧紧包裹着他的手指，「还好吗？」

「嗯。」闷声闷气的回答。

他再添加上了一根手指，继续摸索着，突然按到了一个凸起。对方在一瞬间叫出声，「啊，那里……不行……」

「这里，很舒服吗？」佐野看不到川尻的表情，只能从语气和剧烈的颤抖之中判断出他找到了对方的敏感点。原来真的是有这种东西的，他之前完全想象不到两个男人要怎么做爱。他忍不住又触碰了几下那处凸起，对方却突然弹起了腰，想要逃开。

他顺势卡住了对方的腰窝，解开裤子，把坚硬对准了对方的穴口，「我要进去了。」

对方安安静静地不再动弹，只是背在微微发抖，显然是对这场性事还存在着恐惧感，但最终还是给了他一个肯定的回答。

他一只手压着对方的腰，另一只手扶着自己的性器，缓缓进入了对方的体内。由于经过充分的扩张进入的并不是十分困难，不过他总是顾虑着，怕伤到对方，于是进入的时间就被稍稍拉长了。对方有些不耐地摇摆着腰，主动把他的东西吃下，可是快到根部的时候却总也进不去。

佐野尝试着抚摸对方的腰背好让对方再放松一些，然后猛地挺身，终于全部进去，他听到对方急促地喘息声，「ren君……不舒服吗？」

「不，只是……感觉有点奇怪，好胀啊……」川尻如实作答，虽然和手指带来的感觉有很大区别，但也只是过分的酸胀，他嗓子里像含了蜜糖一样甜腻，黏糊。

佐野等对方适应了才缓慢地动起来。火热而紧致的内里正包裹着他，不留一丝间隙，随着他的动作有节律的收缩，保证他的每一个角落都被照顾到，他舒服得忍不住发出喟叹。

川尻尽力配合着对方摆动着腰，可是力气很快在情欲中流失，他感到两腿发软，自己快要融化了一样，抓着毯子的手逐渐松开了。他现在急需抚慰，肌肤的空虚让他想要抱住他身后的人。而他身后的人正细细研磨着，努力的寻找着刚刚的那处凸起。总是不深不浅的试探对于川尻来说无疑是一种折磨，快感不上不下的感觉让他忍不住出声，「fumiya……快一点，即使让我痛也没关系的。」

佐野终于不再有所顾忌，他自己也正忍得难受，钳着对方的腰用力抽插起来。两个人结合的地方被打出了泡沫，正滴答滴答的向下流，嫩肉随着性器的抽出也被翻出来，像是一张正吞吞吐吐的嘴。

得到了满足的川尻如同一只餍足的猫，他彻底塌软了身体，任由对方摆弄。快感不断在他脑中积累，终于在被再次触到敏感点之后爆发，「啊——等等……嗯……」其余的声音渐渐湮没在突然增大的雨声里。

佐野不断地袭击着同一点，内里不再有节奏的收缩让他也快到达临界点。终于，在雷声响起的同时，川尻感觉一道暖流注入了自己正不受控制猛烈颤动的身体。他无暇顾及对方拔出来时后方接近失禁的感觉，只是缓了一会儿，就慢慢翻过身。

佐野讶于对方满是泪痕的脸，又看到对方向他伸开的双手，趁势把对方从毯子上捞起搂到怀里。川尻的双腿环住他的腰，双臂自然下垂，只把下巴放在他的肩头。他的手在对方脊椎骨凸显的后背轻轻抚摸着，不知不觉间眼泪又出来了，「ren君，对不起。」

听了这句话，川尻回搂住他，头依旧埋在他的颈间，像只树袋熊挂在他身上，鼻音依旧浓重，「笨蛋fumiya，不准再说这种话了。」

过了一会儿，川尻又补充道，「下次，下次我们把那份计划完成吧。」

这次换佐野勾住川尻的小指了。

「约定好了哦。」


End file.
